YEAH BOY, AND DOLL FACE
by randomle26
Summary: [REQUEST FOR Raven Fan-14; ROBRAE ONE SHOT; SMALL KFRAE HINT] First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage. At least…that's how it should be.


**AN: Per request of **_**Raven Fan-14**_**, here's another one shot! I hope you enjoy and please ignore the errors that you will probably see.**

**Song Used to Inspire: ****YEAH BOY, AND DOLL FACE**** by Pierce the Veil**

* * *

_So I'm never leaving her alone __  
__But if your lightning lips aren't mine __  
__Then I don't know the awkward stranger to my right __  
__(But she's crying)_

_I only need one hand to drive __  
__When you're with me __  
__You are my getaway_

* * *

Dick Grayson grazed her neck, assaulting the skin with his kisses. His fingertips lightly brushed the side of her thighs, he loved the feel of the softness. He received her wanton moan when he began to lightly nibble on her collarbone. Still moving his lips downward, he took every chance he had to lap at her lovely, pale skin. If it were possible, he would only live on the taste of her. The mere scent of her hair and body gave him a high illegal drugs couldn't compensate for. "Please," she begged, her stoic ways pushed aside. Dick couldn't help but let out a small laugh and complied, "As you wish, dear Raven."

She knew he was mocking her. With a groan, she responded, "Do you a-always have to t-talk to me like that when we're making l-love?" He shrugged and placed the butterfly kisses on her stomach, "You're the one who's into this kinky _biblical_ stuff."

"A-After this," she stuttered, loving how his lips were moving further, "I'm locking my book collection." He sighed and moved his face up, contrary to her wishes. Against her plump lips, he murmured, "I think it's sexy how you still learn everything from your books."

Raven tightened her legs around his waist, flipping him on his backside. Obviously, that begging mistress had left the building, leaving a confident bird in her place. She seductively leaned down and whispered, "I can show you other things I learned from my books." She licked at his cheek as her nails scratched his chest, causing him to grunt loudly. As tempted as he was, he preferred to be the one with the control. Raven sat upright and Dick took the opportunity to take in the pleasant view. Raven…her torso bare, the only thing she clad in was her dark purple (lower) undergarment. She was a true goddess of the night.

Dick reached up, massaging her skin. She moaned in absolute pleasure. With a smirk, he said, "Screw the books. In fact, I have some things of my own that I want to teach you."

* * *

"Dammit" Raven cursed, throwing the stick back into the trashcan. Dick looked up at her, eyes saddening, "Still negative?" Raven nodded, "You think…you think it's me?"

Dick immediately moved from his place on the couch and wrapped his arms around her, "Not everything is your fault, Rae. Look…these things take time. And you can't be one hundred percent just on one try. It can't hurt to check more than once."

"I know," Raven sighed, "It's just…I know that you want a kid and I want to give you that but…" Dick shushed her, putting one finger against her lips. He simply said, "Raven, stop. We're doing the best we can, we just have to let these things take their time. Believe me, there's no rush."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Besides," he said, "I'm perfectly fine just _trying_…and trying and trying and trying. In fact, we can go try again right now." Raven rolled her eyes and swatted his arms away, and he retaliated playfully as well. The two were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

Raven walked over and opened to a friendly face. With a small smile, she welcomed, "Wallace. How are you?" The redhead wrapped his arms around the empath, hugging and squeezing her to no end. "Good to see you, Rae," Wally said.

Dick coughed causing the two to separate. Walking over, he hailed, "Hey Wally. What are you doing here?" He looked at Raven before saying, "Raven asked me over. You playing hooky?" Dick nodded, "Police station has plenty of guys, they don't need just me." His friend nodded and walked into their home.

"So why did you want this?" the redhead asked, handing Raven a DVD (1). Raven smiled, "It's Karen giving birth to little Clayton. She told me someone would bring it over, I just didn't think it'd be you. Why'd you have it anyway?" Wally rolled his eyes, "Apparently Jinx borrowed it from Kori who borrowed it from Toni who borrowed it from Karen. I haven't seen it yet, in case you're wondering. Is it bad? Cause after watching it, Jinx won't even touch me."

"You want to watch it with us? You know, since you and Jinx are trying also," Raven offered. Wally shrugged nonchalantly, "I have nothing better to do. She's PMS-ing so I'm trying to stay far far away from the apartment."

"For the Flash's apprentice, that shouldn't be a problem. At least you don't have to deal with Raven," Dick joked, earning him a slap in the chest. Dick and Wally sat themselves on the couch. Wally asked, "So do we eat popcorn with this or-" The speedster was interrupted by the sound of Victor's voice.

"_Okay Karen…you can do it!"_

"_Aaaaaah! Sparky, it fucking hurts! Aaaaah!"_

"_C'mon, Karen. You got this! C'mon it's not that-"_

"_Aaaaaah. Fuck! Shit!" _

Who knew childbirth let out so many curse words? But Karen's use of language isn't what stunned the former heroes into silence.

"Oh my god," Wally bellowed, shock written all over his face, "I have a newfound respect for women. I mean, not that I didn't before but…damn!"

Dick's teeth clenched uncomfortably as he asked, "Why is that baby torturing that woman?" (2). When he looked over at Raven…he was surprised that she wasn't turning away in complete fear…she was just staring blankly at the screen. How the hell did she do that?

You already know the answer to that, Dick.

The video continued to play for another seven minutes. "Dear God, Jinx wants to go through _this_?" asked Wally, not sure if he was kidding or not. Raven looked at both the men before proposing, "If it bothers you two that much, we can turn it off." Before they could answer, they were interrupted by…

"_You're doing great, Karen! C'mon…just a few more seconds!"_

"_Maybe you'd like to try this, Sparky! You did do this to me, after all, you son of a bitch! If I could, I would kick your sorry-"_

"_Karen, I love you too, but you need to push for just a few more-"_

"_wouaaa wouaaa wu wu wouaaaaaaaaaa"_

"_Oh my god…is it okay?"_

"_He…he is okay, Mrs. Stone, you have a healthy baby boy!"_

Dick pressed a button, switching the TV off. "That was…" the former Boy Wonder was speechless. "I can't believe…" the redhead couldn't even finish his sentence. Raven sighed and stood up, "I think I'll get more tea. Anybody…?"

Dick sprung up and said, "No, no. I'll do it. Because…you know…you're going to have to…do that." Feeling slightly smug, Raven plopped back down on their couch next to Wally. She turned her head and noticed Wally staring at her. Even with the use of her powers, she wasn't able to decipher the emotions radiating off him (there were too many).

"So…what's up, _Wally_?" Raven asked, his nickname still unfamiliar on her tongue. The redhead in front of her shrugged and retorted, "Nothing…so…you and Dick are trying, right? How's that?"

She sighed, "I'm afraid it's not going that well. I love him…and I want to have a kid almost as much as he does. But I'm afraid I won't be able to give him one." She looked over at him when she heard him chuckle and ask, "What's got you worried?" She shrugged, "Genetics. My ability to conceive. Really anything along those lines."

"Dick knows you're trying," Wally supported, "And that's awesome that you're doing it to make him happy- but you should know that just looking at him, he's pretty happy _just_ married to you. And he should cause you're awesome."

"Dick never really had a family besides Bruce and the Titans," Raven reasoned, "He's always treated me wonderfully…I want to at least give him some resemblance of one." Wally smiled sweetly, "Raven, I think he understands you're doing the best you can. And if you can't…adoption's always an option, right?"

Raven smiled at him, leaning in and kissing his cheek. She thanked, "You were very helpful, Wallace. I also wish the best for you and Jinx." With that, she got up and left to assist her husband in the kitchen.

What she didn't catch was the look of longing on the redhead's face- the look he still had after all these years of watching Dick smother Raven with affection. If Dick saw the _look_, most likely the speedster would be running for his life, far away from Batman's former apprentice. He couldn't even imagine what would happen if the Empath that constantly haunted him would do if she found out.

So he'll settle with wanting her from afar.

* * *

**How was this one? It was really random, and really different. **

**(1) (2) Friends Episode: The One with the Birthing Video. 'Nuff said.**

**Thank you **_**Raven Fan-14**_** and I hope everyone enjoyed it.**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
